


Hunter or Hunted

by firecat



Category: Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Multi, Mutual of Omaha’s Wild Predators of the Serengeti, Polyamory, there was only one bed!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: Maze is just trying to get some sleep, when...
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: In a Flash





	Hunter or Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> For flash fiction challenge: 500 words or less in your favorite fandom, ship, trope, setting, and POV
> 
> Part of the Maze’s Mischief, Lucifer’s Crucible series (https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736533)

Loki comes from behind and tries to pull Maze’s legs out from under her. She rolls and kicks free, twists and grapples with him. But he's physically stronger. No way to take him in a fight that relies on brute strength. 

Damn. She’s lived with humans for so long, she’s almost forgotten there are stronger enemies out there. 

She manages to twist out of his grip and roll away.

Fortunately for Maze, fighting from brute strength isn’t her only skill.

 _”You're stronger than I thought,”_ comes the voice from the dark. _”But I’m going to catch you. And then I have many delightful tortures planned.”_

Maze stifles an urge to respond. It's a ruse to get her to reveal her location. As silently as she can, she creeps backward, trying to flank him.

No. Wait. Think, Maze. Know your opponent...Of course! The location of the voice is a lie. A _trick._

Maze shifts tactics again. She brings to the fore a predator instinct honed by millennia of experience. 

Now she can tell where he is...and she scrabbles away just in time. 

Quiet chuckle. _”You are delightful to play with.”_

 _”Not so bad yourself, Trickster,”_ she whispers. She reaches, grabs a handful of hair but can't hold on when he whirls on her. But she evades him again. 

Can he sense her location too? She's not sure. She waits. 

_”I see I have more to learn about your skills.”_

_”You have no idea, God of Mischief.”_

Maze is suddenly blinded. Lights have come on.

”HEY,” complain Maze and Loki, covering their eyes with their hands.

”How is anyone supposed to sleep,” Lucifer gripes, “with _Mutual of Omaha's Wild Predators of the Serengeti_ taking place all over the bed? Good hunting, you two. Last one left alive has to clean up the viscera.” He picks up a blanket and wanders off toward the couch. 

Maze and Loki stare at each other, frustrated.

”I thought we were being quiet,” she mutters.

”Me too,” he agrees.

”You weren't,” says Lucifer, settling himself on the couch across the room. ”The mattress is as big as three kings put together, and it has _excellent_ motion dampening. I've slept through any number of orgies taking place on it. But its limits have been exceeded by the two of you.” He turns his back and tosses the blanket over his head.

”Is he feeling left out?” Loki asks Maze.

Maze doesn't do ”interpreting one person to another.” ”Lucifer,” she calls, ”Are you feeling left out?”

”I thought I made it clear. I'm not feeling left out _enough._ Please enjoy yourselves. Each other. I just want a little shut-eye. I'll hoist Y Ddraig Goch again tomorrow, don't worry.” 

Lucifer turns out the lights again.


End file.
